love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Happy maker!
Happy maker! is μ’s second song for the single released on July 9, 2014. It is an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 2 Episode 13. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Wataru Maeguchi. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14243)' 'CD' #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! #Happy maker! #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! (Off Vocal) #Happy maker! (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kokoro ni Fanfare narihibiku deai Itsumademo atsui mama no kimi da to Boku wa shinjiteru yo Anshin yori bouken da to Warai nagara Jumping high Tomaranai jikan no naka Kagayaki o motome tsudzuketeru Ganbatte ganbatte sono saki de Sutekina koto ga okoru yo I'm O.K, I'm O.K! Akiramenai Ashita mo Happy maker! Ganbatte ganbatte yatte mite Sutekina koto ga okoru yo I'm O.K, I'm O.K! Sakebitai "Ikou yo! Minna de motto ne!" Nagareru My music afuredasu negai Hitotsu zutsu katarou soshite susumou Atarashii mirai e Hakken e to tabidachi e to Kibou ga moeru Brand new day Omoshiroi basho ni tatou Kienai ne tokimeki no yohou ga Daijoubu daijoubu tanoshimou Mutekisa genkina bokutachi Let's Smile, Let's Smile! Hekotarenai Mainichi Happy maker! Daijoubu daijoubu tanoshinde Mutekisa genkina bokutachi Let's Smile, Let's Smile! Kikoeru? "Odore! Minna ga daisuki!" Anshin yori bouken da to Warai nagara Jumping high Tomaranai jikan no naka Kagayaki o motome tsudzuketeru Ganbatte ganbatte sono saki de Sutekina koto ga okoru yo I'm O.K, I'm O.K! Akiramenai Ashita mo Happy maker! Ganbatte ganbatte yatte mite Sutekina koto ga okoru yo I'm O.K, I'm O.K! Sakebitai "Ikou yo! Minna de motto ne!" Daijoubu daijoubu tanoshimou Mutekisa genkina bokutachi Let's Smile, Let's Smile! Hekotarenai Mainichi Happy maker! Daijoubu daijoubu tanoshinde Mutekisa genkina bokutachi Let's Smile, Let's Smile! Kikoeru? "Odore! Minna ga daisuki!" |-| Kanji= 心にFanfare　鳴り響く出会い いつまでも熱いままの君だと 僕は信じてるよ 安心より冒険だと 笑いながら　Jumping high とまらない時間の中 輝きを求め続けてる がんばってがんばってその先で 素敵なことが起こるよ I'm O.K,I'm O.K!　あきらめない あしたも　Happy maker! がんばってがんばってやってみて 素敵なことが起こるよ I'm O.K,I'm O.K!　叫びたい 「行こうよ!みんなでもっとね!」 流れるMy music　あふれだす願い ひとつずつ語ろうそして進もう 新しい未来へ 発見へと旅立ちへと 希望が燃える　Brand new day おもしろい場所に立とう 消えないねときめきの予報が だいじょうぶだいじょうぶ楽しもう 無敵さ元気な僕たち Let's Smile,Let's Smile!　へこたれない まいにち　Happy maker! だいじょうぶだいじょうぶ楽しんで 無敵さ元気な僕たち Let's Smile,Let's Smile!　聞こえる? 「おどれ!みんなが大好き!」 安心より冒険だと 笑いながら　Jumping high とまらない時間の中 輝きを求め続けてる がんばってがんばってその先で 素敵なことが起こるよ I'm O.K,I'm O.K!　あきらめない あしたも　Happy maker! がんばってがんばってやってみて 素敵なことが起こるよ I'm O.K,I'm O.K!　叫びたい 「行こうよ!みんなでもっとね!」 だいじょうぶだいじょうぶ楽しもう 無敵さ元気な僕たち Let's Smile,Let's Smile!　へこたれない まいにち　Happy maker! だいじょうぶだいじょうぶ楽しんで 無敵さ元気な僕たち Let's Smile,Let's Smile!　聞こえる? 「おどれ!みんなが大好き!」 |-| English= A fanfare played in my heart when we met You'll never lose your passion That's what I believe Instead of sitting comfortably, I want to go on adventures Smiles on our faces, jumping high Our time never pauses We'll continue to seek our radiance Do your best, do your best! Wonderful things Lie in store for you right ahead I'm OK, I'm OK!　I'm not giving up! We'll be happiness makers tomorrow too! Do your best, do your best! Give it a try And something wonderful will happen I'm OK, I'm OK!　I wanna shout it out! "Let's go! Together, always!" The music I play is overflowing with my wishes Let's talk about them, one by one, and then move on Towards a new future Off toward new discoveries, off on a trip Our hopes burn on, it's a brand new day Let's stand in new, fun places The forecast for excitement is as strong as ever It's all okay, it's all okay! Let's have fun Our energy makes us invincible Let's smile, let's smile! We won't lose heart We'll be happiness makers every day! It's all okay, it's all okay! Have fun Our energy makes us invincible Let's smile, let's smile! Can you hear us? "Dance! I love everyone!" Instead of sitting comfortably, I want to go on adventures Smiles on our faces, jumping high Our time never pauses We'll continue to seek our radiance Do your best, do your best! Wonderful things Lie in store for you right ahead I'm OK, I'm OK!　I'm not giving up! We'll be happiness makers tomorrow too! Do your best, do your best! Give it a try And something wonderful will happen I'm OK, I'm OK!　I wanna shout it out! "Let's go! Together, always!" It's all okay, it's all okay! Let's have fun Our energy makes us invincible Let's smile, let's smile! We won't lose heart We'll be happiness makers every day! It's all okay, it's all okay! Have fun Our energy makes us invincible Let's smile, let's smile! Can you hear us? "Dance! I love everyone!" Gallery TV Edit= 362_S2Ep13.png 363_S2Ep13.png 364_S2Ep13.png 365_S2Ep13.png 366_S2Ep13.png 367_S2Ep13.png 368_S2Ep13.png 369_S2Ep13.png 370_S2Ep13.png 371_S2Ep13.png 372_S2Ep13.png 373_S2Ep13.png 374_S2Ep13.png 375_S2Ep13.png 376_S2Ep13.png 377_S2Ep13.png 378_S2Ep13.png 379_S2Ep13.png 380_S2Ep13.png 381_S2Ep13.png 382_S2Ep13.png 383_S2Ep13.png 384_S2Ep13.png 385_S2Ep13.png 386_S2Ep13.png 387_S2Ep13.png 388_S2Ep13.png 389_S2Ep13.png 390_S2Ep13.png 391_S2Ep13.png 392_S2Ep13.png 393_S2Ep13.png 394_S2Ep13.png 395_S2Ep13.png 396_S2Ep13.png 397_S2Ep13.png 398_S2Ep13.png 399_S2Ep13.png 400_S2Ep13.png 401_S2Ep13.png 402_S2Ep13.png 403_S2Ep13.png 404_S2Ep13.png 405_S2Ep13.png 406_S2Ep13.png 407_S2Ep13.png 408_S2Ep13.png 409_S2Ep13.png 410_S2Ep13.png 411_S2Ep13.png 412_S2Ep13.png 413_S2Ep13.png 414_S2Ep13.png 415_S2Ep13.png 416_S2Ep13.png 417_S2Ep13.png 418_S2Ep13.png 419_S2Ep13.png 420_S2Ep13.png 421_S2Ep13.png 422_S2Ep13.png 423_S2Ep13.png 424_S2Ep13.png 425_S2Ep13.png 426_S2Ep13.png 427_S2Ep13.png 428_S2Ep13.png 429_S2Ep13.png 430_S2Ep13.png 431_S2Ep13.png 432_S2Ep13.png 433_S2Ep13.png 434_S2Ep13.png 435_S2Ep13.png 436_S2Ep13.png 437_S2Ep13.png 438_S2Ep13.png 439_S2Ep13.png 440_S2Ep13.png 441_S2Ep13.png 442_S2Ep13.png 443_S2Ep13.png 444_S2Ep13.png 445_S2Ep13.png 446_S2Ep13.png 447_S2Ep13.png 448_S2Ep13.png 449_S2Ep13.png 450_S2Ep13.png 451_S2Ep13.png 452_S2Ep13.png 453_S2Ep13.png 454_S2Ep13.png 455_S2Ep13.png 456_S2Ep13.png 457_S2Ep13.png 458_S2Ep13.png 459_S2Ep13.png 460_S2Ep13.png |-| Single Scans= KiRa-KiRa Sensation! - Happy maker! Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References Category:Discography Category:Insert Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs